


Five Times the Leverage Crew met the Daredevil Crew

by knitmeapony



Category: Daredevil (TV), Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitmeapony/pseuds/knitmeapony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes two crews work the same job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times the Leverage Crew met the Daredevil Crew

**One** :

Matt calls Claire for a patch-up, only to find out she’s already stitching someone up.  He can hear it as they talk, the swish of vodka being used as a painkiller, the gritting of teeth and the pop of flesh being sewn back together.  She won’t admit it over the phone, but he can  _hear_  the way her voice turns up at the end of her sentences, he can  _tell_  that she’s almost laughing when she says ‘no one is here’ and ‘sure, come over in twenty’.

By the time he gets there, all that’s left is a trace of heat on the edge of the table and a thousand scents – copper where he bled on the chair, spices in a pot where he cooked, acrid ash in the sink where he burned some evidence.

But Claire won’t tell him a thing.

 

 **Two** :

Foggy won’t stop talking about this new case, this lady with dark hair and old eyes (who isn’t attractive at all, nor is she trouble, he  _swears_ ) but who needs help.  Another tenancy case, this time kids being poisoned in a lot next to an apartment building, and there’s absolutely no money in it but it’s  _kids_.

Something doesn’t feel right about it, though, and at first Matt can’t put his finger on it.  Everything this woman says is true, and she’s genuinely trying to help, but something feels off.  He questions her way longer than necessary, until Foggy starts apologizing for him and telling the woman that  _he’ll_ take the case even if  _his partner_  is being stubborn, don’t worry, they’ll help, and when Matt hears Karen’s sigh of relief he finally gives in.

He takes a deep breath, and then suddenly he realizes what’s wrong.

But he takes the case anyway.  She  _is_  telling the truth, and if they’re being tricked into helping, well, there are worse ways to go down.

The woman – Katherine, her name is Katherine, the only lie she told all night – she gives them all big hugs and gushes and all the paperwork they’d need, and heads back out the door.  And just before the elevator door closes, she says, _they’re on the hook, Hardison, send them the files_.

Matt just lets it go.

 

 **Three** :

Foggy’s on his third beer and Karen’s on her fifth Manhattan and they’re laughing, so very very hard, at something the court clerk said today, Karen is telling the story and Matt’s laughing in all the right places, but his ears are mostly elsewhere.

_“… handled the Union Carbide case, and then they hired the whistleblower.  They’ve got guts.”  
_

_“I don’t doubt they’ve been brave in the past, Nate, but that doesn’t mean they want to continue.  I’m sure Franklin Nelson means well, and Murdock wants to help, but they’re not like us.  They can’t just go underground if it all blows up in their face.”_

_“So we plan for that contingency, but we’re not letting up on this one….”  
_

“Matt.  **Matt**.  Guacamole, right?”

“… what?”

“We should get guacamole.”

“I don’t know, Karen’s right.  That’s almost cannibalism…”

By the time he focuses back to the bar, they’re gone.  He’s not sure who was testing whom, but everyone passed, at least for tonight.

 

 **Four** :

There’s someone outside the window.  He turns and he hears her breath catch, and even through triple-thick, sound-protective highrise glass he hears her say _can he see me?  he can’t see me, right?  he’s looking right at me_  in a breathless undertone.

It’s the sixty-seventh floor, and there’s  _someone outside the window_ , and it’s time to stop pretending.

Matt smiles, and waves.

 _He can definitely see me_.

“If you’ve got this office bugged,” he says, and he knows they do – the electronic whine coming from the lampshade is unmistakeable –  “meet me in the lobby.  We’re on the same side.”

 

 **Five** :

“You gotta tell me man, how  _did_  you pick us out every time?”

Matt grins into his beer, a little sheepish.  “You’re not going to like it.”

“I gotta know.”  Hardison leaned forward.  “Was it the heartbeat thing?”

“No.  I can’t even tell when some of you are lying.”

“…who?”  

Matt takes a long drink…

“… Sophie?  Or Eliot?”

…and then a longer one…

“… Nate?  You’re not going to tell me who it is, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Fine man, whatever, just… how did you know, then?  That we were a crew?”

“You have… you all share something.”  Matt’s fingers traced down the outside of the beer bottle and fidgeted with the label.  “Pretty distinctive, actually.”

Hardison glanced at Eliot, who was suddenly paying attention.  “Yeah?  What’s that?”

“The van.”

“Lucille?”

“You all… have been inside the van.”

“Yeah? So?”

“You smell like it.”

“I  _told_  you there was a smell.   _Damn_  it, Hardison.”


End file.
